SELCA
by dtoy4312
Summary: Youngjae meminta Daehyun untuk mengajarinya selca? /Daejae/


SELCA

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang apa?" tanya namja tampan yang sepertinya sudah lelah memperhatiakan namja manis yang dari tadi berjalan kesana kemari menelusuri seluruh sudut kamar sambil memegang handphone-nya. "Diamlah, aku sedang mencari sudut yang bagus untuk mengambil gambar." jawab Youngjae - si namja manis – sambil tetap mencari sudut yang bagus untuk ber-selca. Daehyun terkikik dalam hati, ternyata kekasihnya ini sedang ingin ber-selca ria.

Daehyun menghampiri Yongjae yang masih fokus pada handphone-nya, "Kau akan terlihat bagus dari sudut manapun," katanya sambil memegang tangan Youngjae yang membawa handphone dan mengambil handphone itu, "Ayo aku fotokan." Yang ditawari bantuan malah memincingkan matanya dengan bibir plum yang ia majukan, "Kau mengejekku ya?!" Daehyun tidak mengerti apa maksud kekasihnya itu, mengejek? "Kau ingin mengambilkan gambarku karena aku tidak bisa ber-selca kan?" Astaga, mulai lagi. Kenapa kekasihnya ini sangat sensitif sih akhir-akhir ini, "Bukan begitu sayang, Aku hanya-" "Sudahlah, Aku pergi" potong Youngjae sambil meninggalkan kamar mereka. Daehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas atas kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Yoo Youngjae sebenarnya kau sedang apa?!" teriak Himchan pada pemuda manis bermarga Yoo tersebut. Pertanyaan yang sama separti yang dilontarkan Daehyun beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika Youngjae mondar-mandir tidak jelas di ruang TV sambil memegang handphone-nya. "Aku sedang mencari sudut yang tepat untuk ber-selca hyung~," jawabnya. "Tapikan tidak perlu mondar-mandir seperti itu- atau kau mencari sudut yang bagus untuk menutupi kekuranganmu?" tanya Himchan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya bermaksud untuk menggoda Youngjae. "Itu kau tahu sendiri hyung- Ah... disini sepertinya bagus," Youngjae mulai dengan acara selca-nya. Sementara Himchan terus saja memperhatikan kegiatan dongsaeng-nya itu. "Coba aku lihat." pinta Himchan ketika ia rasa Youngjae sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Youngjae pun memberikan handphone-nya pada Himchan. Himchan menghela nafas ketika ia melihat hasil foto Youngjae, "Sepertinya kau harus lebih giat belajar selca". "Benarkah?" tanya Youngjae sambil cemberut. Himchan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Pintu tak bersalah itu pun didobrak begitu saja oleh si namja manis tanpa peduli jika nanti orang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut terkena serangan jantung. Daehyun yang sedang bermain dengan handphone-nya pun terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpanya dan orang itu – yang ternyata Youngjae – langsung memeluk perutnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Daehyun.

"Daehyun-a~" rengek Youngjae sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Daehyun. "Ada apa?" tanya Daehyun penasaran. Kenapa kekasihnya berubah begitu cepat? Padahal tadi ia marah-marah tapi lihat sekarang malah merengek seperti itu. "Daehyunie~" Youngjae merengek lagi. "Iya ada apa sayang~" Daehyun berusaha mendongakkan kepala kekasihnya yang dari tadi tenggelam di dada bidangnya untuk menatapnya. Akhirnya Youngjae pun menatap Daehyun plus dengan mata seperti anak anjing yang meminta makan pada majikannya. "Ajari aku berselca~" pinta Youngjae masih dengan nada yang dibuat mendayu dan puppy eyes-nya. "Huh?" Daehyun hanya menatap kekasihnya bingung. "Kenapa? Kau tak mau mengajariku?" nada mendayunya berubah menjadi nada tinggi dan puppy eyes-nya berubah menjadi tatapan kesal pada Daehyun. Daehyun menghela nafas atas perubahan kekasihnya lagi. Kenapa kekasihnya moody sekali sih? "Bukan begitu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau minta diajari selca? Bukankah kau sudah bisa melakukannya?" kata Daehyun cepat sebelum kekasihnya ini marah lagi. "Tapi BABY bilang hasil selca-ku majih jelek, Himchan hyung juga bilang begitu." jelas Youngjae.

"Jadi kau dari tadi kau mondar-mandir untuk ber-selca karena itu?" tanya Daehyun yang sepertinya mulai memahami keadaan. Youngjae hanya mengangguk sambil kembali mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya. "Bantu aku ya~" pintanya lagi. "Huh, baiklah" jawab Daehyun. "Benarkah?" mata Youngjae berubah berkilauan. "Tapi ada syaratnya-" suara Daehyun berubah menjadi berat. Kilau di mata Youngjae juga perlahan memudar. Dengan cepat posisi mereka berubah, Youngjae sekarang sudah berada di bawah Daehyun. "Eung~ Dae sepertinya aku tak jadi minta bantuanmu" "Tidak Sayang, aku akan tetap membantumu" ucap Daehyun dengan suara berat dan jangan lupakan seringai yang menggantung di bibirnya. "Eung~"

Dan cerita ini ditutup dengan suara-suara yang tidak layar didengar oleh anak-anak.

END

Maaf kaulau ceritanya gaje or OOC karena saya baru belajar nulis dan ini cerita pertama saya. Sebenarnya agak takut nge-publish ini tapi apalah daya dah terlanjur.

Mind to review? Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.


End file.
